Le souffle de nos vies
by Ainokomiel
Summary: A peine marié à Heero, Duo doit le tromper avec un mafiosi afin de dérober un dangereux virus. En attendant le commencement de la mission, les deux jeunes époux déambulent dans Istanbul et mettent à épreuve leur confiance.[fic du cycle terminée]
1. Le virus

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, couple 1x2x1, romance, action.

**Disclamers:** G-boys pas à moi °bouhouhouuu°. La chanson non plus d'ailleurs. Elle est de Nathalie Cardon et s'intitule « mon ange ».

**Réponses au reviews:  
**ebonywhite: ui iui notre petit Wuffy a des réactions risibles, je l'avoue! Sinon jadore le Canada:D Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas.  
Harcor: j'espère que cette suite de "wedding wing" te plaira tout autant, alors! Merci!  
Juna-chan: C'est très gentil. J'aime aussi bcp la fin. Je voulais quelque chose qui "libère".  
blurp3: Thanx Blurp 3! Je vois que vous êtes tous dacc sur le fin ;). J'espère qu tu aimeras la suite!  
FDM: Lool! Merci soeurette mais la prochaine fois oublie pas de me déconnecter avant de poster une review.  
Genevieve Black: Salutation a toi aussi, divine Genevieve. lol. (Ou qu'il soit Heero est de toute façon trop kawaïïÏ!) Bon, je me sens plus là! En tout cas merci bcp d'apprécier ma fic!  
Score: Merci bcp score. Ca fait plaisir à lire!  
Florinoir: là voilà, la suite des aventures! ;) J'espère qu'elle te plaira:D (Pour ce qui est de "a plaies ouvertes"; Hee-chan aurait du les torturer, c'est vrai :p)  
Lena-chan: En espérant que cette fois ci tu la lises avant que je ne poste la nouvelle ;-). Je suis sure que t'y parviendra! lol. Merci!  
Kaorulabelle: Merci bocoup! Pour ce qui est des chapitres moi je veux bien mais… je comprend pas comment sa maaarche! °° edit: c'est bon! j'ai compris! Merci Csame! ;-)

* * *

**Cette fic peut être lue séparément des autres mais fait néanmoins partie d'un cycle. Il serait préférable de les découvrir dans le bon ordre. Le plus facile est de cliquer sur mon pseudo (tout en haut de la page) pour voir l'ensemble de ses fics.**

**cycle:  
-A plaies ouvertes  
-Wedding Wing  
-Le souffle de nos vies (c'est ici!)  
-Ne me quittes plus**

**LE SOUFFLE DE NOS VIES**

**Chapitre 1: Le virus.**

La confiance entre nous est absolue, le plaisir si intense qu'il me fait mal. Le bonheur nous entoure de son bouclier invincible et tout nous semble si facile. Ton regard glacé réchauffe mon âme et mes plaisanteries stupides te font rire. Tout est contraire et est doté pourtant d'un sens si prévisible… C'est ça l'amour. On est marié depuis trois heures que déjà tu me files entre les doigts. Le pire, c'est que j'aime ça! Parce que c'est ton caractère et ton caractère m'hypnotise. C'est repartit pour une nouvelle mission périlleuse où à chaque instant, notre souffle se rejoint, où à chaque seconde, nos vies se débattent! Et bien, courrons et battons-nous puisque c'est dans la souffrance et les cris des batailles que nous nous aimons…

_Ici tout est parfait comme je le pense  
__Tout ce que l'on a vécu toi et moi  
__Malgré les doutes et les médisances  
__Malgré la peur, malgré les souffrances_

-01 et 02, l'armée de la Paix vous remercie d'avoir répondu "présent" à notre appel. Dit le commandant Hertford en les faisant entrer dans le jet privé. Notre Altesse Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, directrice de la nouvelle armée de la Paix, vous remercie.

-Ouais! Rétorqua Duo. Et vous avez intérêt à nous mettre aux petits soins parce que c'était notre nuit de noces, là! Comme c'est romantique de la passer dans un avion en partance pour la Turquie!

Heero, son tendre (hum! froid plutôt!) mari et leur supérieur prirent place dans les sièges en cuir.

-Je sais, 02! Répondit le commandent Hertford. Mais votre mission est de la plus grande importance quant à votre… "votre voyage de noces"… il pourra bien souffrir d'un léger retard ! Le sort de l'univers en dépend!

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Souffla Maxwell en saisissant le verre de cognac posé devant lui. Les valeureux justiciers vont une fois de plus sauver la galaxie!

L'avion commença tout doucement à avancer.

-Quelle est le but cette mission? Demanda Heero.

-Il vous faudra infiltrer la maison hautement protégée du grand Emir Ich'Badal et y enlever un savant ainsi que désactiver la mémoire d'un programme informatique qu'il possède.

- Je croyais que le nouveau code de justice empêchait toute hiérarchie hors-gouvernemental! Coupa Heero. Le titre d"émir" ne devrait pas être énuméré puisqu'il n'existe plus au yeux de la loi.

- Certes, Yui! Mais l'homme s'est lui-même baptisé ainsi –c'est orgueilleux, je vous l'accorde volontiers- en raison de ses richesses! Il exerce une influence officieuse dans la ville d'Istanbul et semble diriger une mafia. Bien sur, nous n'en avons jamais obtenu de preuves suffisantes que pour l'arrêter!

-Et pourquoi spécialement NOUS? Se plaignit Duo en tressant ses cheveux.

-Nous devions avoir deux jeunes agents doués et en lesquels nous avions pleine confiance. Or, vous êtes tous deux à l'aube de vos 16 ans et votre physique possède l'apparence adéquate aux désirs de l'émir.

-Comment ça "au désir de l'émir"? Fit Duo alors que l'avion prenait de la vitesse.

-Ca n'a pourtant rien de compliqué comme phrase! Se frustra leur supérieur. L'émir aime les jeunes hommes! Soldat 02, vu que votre apparence se prête parfaitement à ses préférences, vous allez entrer dans le harem de l'émir Ich'Badal.

Duo recracha son cognac qui s'étala sur la table basse posée devant eux. Le commandent, assis devant les deux agents, saisit d'un geste dédaigneux son mouchoir et épongea ses médailles ainsi que son costume kaki.

-VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI! Je viens à peine de jurer fidélité à Heero que je dois baiser avec une espèce de porc turque mafiosi!

01 restait immobile mais ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes et son regard vide exprimaient pour lui son étonnement.

-Modérer vous! S'insurgea le commandent. Vous êtes au service de l'armée de la Paix et cet acte relève d'une simple mission. Il suffit de le séduire, rentrer dans sa demeure et voler ce fichier informatique.

-C'est sans moi, les gars! S'exclama Duo tout en croisant ses bras.

L'avion quitta le sol et un lourd silence pesa durant toute l'ascension. Ce n'est que quand ils furent au-dessus des nuages que Heero daigna enfin à s'informer:

-Quel est le danger de ce fichier?

Le commandent expliqua d'un ton dramatique tout l'horreur du programme:

-Il s'agit d'une formule scientifique permettant d'infester toutes les lignes de communication intergalactiques! Imaginez les ravages que cela pourrait faire! N'importe quelle onde peut être interceptée, détruite ou encore modifiée. Imaginez qu'une attaque, dirigée par un puissant ennemi, survienne sur une de nos colonies et qu'elle soit dans l'incapacité d'appeler de l'aide à cause de ce virus! L'émir Ich'Badal est un homme de guerre qui rêve de pouvoir et de domination. Il possède une armée munie d'armes dangereuses et élaborées.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté dans ce cas?

-Nous n'avons aucune preuve sur l'existence de ses armes….

-Et qu'est ce que cette espèce de turque tarée attend pour utiliser son programme, alors? Questionna Duo.

-Le concept souffre de séquelles. Il n'est pas encore terminé. C'est pour ça qu'il vous faut aussi enlever le scientifique qui l'a conçu.

-Pourquoi pas le buter tout simplement? Si nous devons le ramener, ça nous encombrera.

-C'est que… le professeur Toshiyuki travaillait à nos services avant d'être enlevée! C'est contre son gré qu'il a conçu ce programme.

-Un soldat doit mourir plutôt que de mettre sa connaissance au service de l'ennemi. Dit Heero d'un ton ferme. (_Que voulez-vous? C'est The Perfect Soldier qui parle_ )

-Le professeur a subit un lavage de cerveau. Expliqua le commandant. D'après vos questions, je suppose que la mission est acceptée?

-Hé là! On n'a jamais dit ça! S'exclama Duo. Laissez nous y réfléchir…

Il se tourna vers son mari:

-Qu'es penses-tu, Hee-chan?

-Je pense qu'il est de notre devoir et pour le bien des colonies d'accepter ce travail.

Duo effectua un bref mouvement de la tête pour monter son approbation puis dit à leur supérieur:

-Après en avoir discuté avec mon coéquipier, je suis dans la joie de vous annoncer que la mission a été acceptée!

Le commandant ne put cacher un sourire amusé.

_Je pense que l'on avait rendez-vous  
__Cette histoire va nous rendre fous  
__La magie a ses lois, avec toi  
__Je veux mon tour  
_

_**Quelques heures plus tard, marché dans les ruelles d'Istanbul.**_

****

-Heero! Regarde ça!

-Duo, on n'est pas ici pour faire du tourisme.

-Mais Hee-chan! Pense donc a ce petit chameau en or trônant au milieu de notre futur salon! Ce serait joli, no? Notre maison sera blanche avec des volets bleus et…

-C'est un dromadaire pas un chameau! Et je le trouve horrible. Répondit-il sur un ton dénué de toute complicité.

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris! Fini le shopping!

Il reposa la statuette. Dans ce grand marché, les agents 01 et 02 attendaient le moment propice pour débuter leur mission. Les conversations allaient de bon train, et le soleil animait toutes les couleurs de la cité de part ses rayons chatoyants. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait admirer le palais de l'Emir Ich'Badal, puissant dirigeant du pays, qui surplombait la ville d'Istanbul. Homme respecté et connu de par le monde, il comptait parmi les personnalités les plus riches de l'univers. Les étales regorgeaient d'épices, de tissus, de fruits, d'olives, de tapis mais aussi de ravissant objet d'art tel que celui que Duo avait examiné. On pouvait y rencontrer beaucoup de touristes qui se laissaient séduire par le charme envoûtant de la région…. et pas que par cela aussi, d'ailleurs! ;-) En effet, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux brun s'approcha de Heero qui attendait patiemment à côté d'une étale. Elle l'aborda aussitôt:

-Bonjour! Il fait chaud n'est ce pas?

Voulant faire des efforts pour paraître aimable (et cela dans le seul but de plaire à Duo) il répondit:

-Oui.

Son ton quelque peu froid ne fit pas reculer la demoiselle:

-Je m'appelle Maria Laura. J'ai 16 ans et je suis américaine. Je voyage avec mes parents qui sont friand de visites. Nous en profitons depuis la fin de la guerre. Et vous?

-Heero. Heero Yuy. Je suis d'origine asiatique et je viens pour affaires.

-Quel âge as-tu?

Elle rougit elle-même comprenant que sa question était indiscrète puis déclara:

-Enfin… je te demande ça parce que tu parais jeune pour déjà travailler, ça m'a surpris.

-J'ai 16 ans.

-Ca te dirait de boire un verre avec moi, Heero!

Duo, qui en avait fini avec les dégustations d'olives, était revenu vers son époux et le surprit donc de loin avec la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta derrière une étale vendant des tapis et attendit:

-°Il n'a pas intérêt à accepter ou je demande le divorce!° Pensa t'il.  
Heureusement 01 refusa:

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps. J'attends… j'attends….

-Son mari! Finit Duo en arrivant derrière lui.

Il fit glisser ses deux mains autour de la taille du soldat parfait et lui posa un smack sur sa joue.

-Désolée, fillette! Mais tu penses bien qu'un mec aussi beau que Heero ne peut rester libre très longtemps. ;-)  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil amical histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Maria Laura semblait en effet un peu perturbée. Croyant qu'on se moquait d'elle, elle dit sur un ton bourru:

-Vous ne porter aucune alliance!

En effet, pour la mission, ils avaient tous deux ôter leur bague. Question pratique… Le jeune homme natté soupira:

-Tu ne me crois pas? Remarque, je te comprends! Quand on le voit, (il parlait de Heero qui semblait avoir décider d'adopter le style "statue de granit qui bouge pas et parle pas!") on se demande: "Comment un mec aussi beau que lui, pouvant se taper les plus belle fille de l'univers a t'il décidé d'être fidèle?". Je t'excuse, c'est normal!

-Et moi je dis: ce n'est pas drôle! Fit la fille, quelque peu agacée mais franchement déterminé à tenter sa chance avec 01.

-Bon, tu veux une preuve, c'est ça?

Duo se plaça devant son mari et lui baisa tendrement les lèvres. 01 rougit mais ne protesta pas. Maria Laura sembla être passé sous une douche froide. Elle s'excusa…

-Dé… désolé. Bon, et bien alors bonnes vacances! Au revoir!

…Puis disparu dans la foule. Heero n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche mais se moquait heureusement de la situation. Duo, plus enthousiaste que jamais, lui prit la main et ils continuèrent à flâner dans les rues. Soudain, 01 stoppa sa marche et murmura:

-Deux sentinelles: devant à gauche.

En effet, deux hommes abordant des costumes kaki, une arme au poing, veillaient à la sécurité dans le marché animé. Duo soupira… Selon les explications du commandant Hertford, les soldats d'Istanbul étaient corrompus et servaient Ich'badal. Se faire arrêter signifiaient recevoir une invitation auprès de mafiosi. Surtout si l'on était unbeau jeune homme comme Maxwell!

La mission pouvait débuter...

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

Voilà, je réforme cette fic comme promis! Quand elle serait entièrement restructurée en chapitre, je serais heureuse! lol!  
_**Review, pas review?**_ A vous de voir, moi ça me plairait bien de recevoir vos avis, positifs comme négatifs.


	2. Une enfant

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, couple 1x2x1, songfic, romance, action.

**Disclamers:** G-boys pas à moi °bouhouhouuu°. La chanson non plus d'ailleurs. Elle est de Nathalie Cardon et s'intitule « mon ange ».

**Réponses au reviews:**

Miki: Je te souhaite bien du plaisir avec celle-ci et la suivante alors! Merci!

Raziel: "Ne me quitte plus" n'est pas encore en ligne, Raziel. Tu devras être patient mais je te promets de la poster bientôt sur cette conversation avec toi était super simpa! Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisant aussi! Ca fait plaisir et tout!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Une enfant.**

Duo Maxwell, vêtu d'un large pantalon blanc en lin, ses cheveux entourant délicatement son torse nu, venait d'être offert à l'émir. Le petit homme grassouillet, habillé de multiples toges colorées et voluptueuses, tournait autour de sa proie sous l'œil froid des deux gardes qui l'avait amené. 02 s'était expressément fait embarquer après avoir créer un "faux" trouble dans un marché régional. Il avait ensuite été emmené par deux gardes jusqu'au palais. En effet, nulle personne travaillant pour le pacha n'ignorait que celui-ci était friand de nouveauté pour peupler son harem et que sa reconnaissance dépassait l'imaginable.

-Qui est-tu? Demanda t'il d'une voix intéressée tout en scrutant son corps finement musclé.

-Nick. Je suis américain.

-Que viens-tu faire si loin de ton pays?

-J'avais des ennuis avec l'état.

-Je vois, je vois! Fit avidement l'émir et se rasseyant dans son dôme regorgeant de coussin.

-Tu as commis un grave larcin en volant des bijoux lors de ce marché! Le sais-tu?

-Oui.

-Je pourrais te faire pourrir en prison pendant 10 ans pour cela! Et ta nation ne viendra pas à ton aide puisque tu l'as fuit!

-Je sais. Répondit Duo, statique, au milieu de la pièce maintenu par les deux sentinelles.  
Le palais de l'Emir était somptueux. Le sol, entièrement fait de mosaïques, rivalisait avec les vases et autres sculptures en or qui décorait les salles.

-Mais je suis magnanime, fit l'Emir en saisissant un fruit posé dans une coupe qu'une esclave tendait, et je te propose un marché!  
-°Nous y voilà!° Pensa Duo.

Deux heures plus tard, Duo se voyait placé dans un appartement privé à deux pièces. Un autre jeune homme partageait avec lui l'espace. Il avait de court cheveux blonds et ressemblait étrangement à Quatre.

-Rester… ici… pas…bouger! Fit le garde en pointant son doigt vers le sol.

-Moi avoir compris! Se moqua 02. °Si tu crois que je vais pas bouger, tu rêves!°  
Et en effet, le soldat aussitôt partit, Duo sortit de sa chambre pour entamer la visite du palais. Alors qu'il allait sortir, une main l'arrêta. C'était le jeune blond.

-Je te conseille de rester là si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

-Merci, l'ami… mais je sais ce que je fais.

-Si l'Emir n'est pas content de toi, il t'enverra en prison.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Quel âge as-tu?

-J'ai 14 ans. Mon nom est Marc. Je viens d'Europe. Ca fait deux jours que je suis dans le palais de l'Emir. Bientôt, je serai transféré dans son harem privé s'il est "content de moi". Sinon, je serais sans doute renvoyer en prison.

-T'en fait pas, petit. On va te sortir de là!

-Ne prend pas de risque pour moi. Et même si je peux te sembler étrange, sache que je ne regrette pas de me trouver ici. Istanbul est une ville dangereuse. Dehors, c'était aussi l'enfer.

-Je dois y aller, Marc. J'ai été content de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi, étranger à la natte. J'espère que tu réussiras ce qui tu entreprends. Tu as beaucoup de courage et tu ne te laisses pas émouvoir. Je t'admire.

-°On dirait un compliment pour Hee-chan° Pensa t'il au fond de lui avant de s'en aller pour de bon.  
Le problème, c'est qu'il ignorait où aller.

-°Bien. Ou est ce que je cacherais un laboratoire informatique super-secret, moi? Les caves!°  
Il s'aventura donc dans le bâtiment avec comme seul repère les escaliers. Plus il descendait, plus il se rapprochait sans doute de son but. Dans un des couloirs vides, alors qu'il marchai sur la pointe des pieds, Duo crut entendre des rires. Il aperçut une porte aux allures pompeuses ornée d'or et de sculptures. Deux rideaux pendaient autour de celle-ci, donnant à l'entré des airs de paradis. Les gloussements s'intensifièrent quand il s'en rapprocha, accompagné de doux clapotis d'eau. Sa curiosité désirant être assouvie, il ouvrit discrètement le panneau de bois pour tomber sur une scène des plus charmantes. Perché un haut d'une plate-forme d'où partait des escaliers de marbre, le jeune homme natté aperçu donc des dizaines de garçons et filles, tous plus beau les uns que les autres, se prélassant dans une piscine aux eaux chaudes. L'air était embaumé de parfum exotique et de nombreuses plantes donnaient à la salle des allures de forêt tropicales.

-°Il a du goûts, le vieil Ich'Badal.° Ne put s'empêcher de penser Duo, surtout en apercevant une ravissante jeune créature nattée entrain de frotter à l'aide d'une éponge une poitrine des plus généreuse. Quelques jeunes filles, assises sur le bord du bassin, riaient tout en habillant une enfant. Ceux et celles qui ne prêtaient aucun intérêt au jeu semblaient se morfondre dans de noires pensées.

-°Que fait une petite fille, ici? Cette gamine ne doit avoir que 6 ans, tout au plus!° Calcula Duo.

Mais voilà qu'un des jeunes garçons présents remarqua Duo et l'invita à les rejoindre.

-Hé toi! Tu es Marc, c'est ça? On nous avait annoncé ta venue! Descend!

Duo qui ne voulait pas adopter un comportement suspect s'exécuta.

-Mon nom est Nick. Dit-il. Mais j'ai rencontré le "Marc" auquel tu as fait allusion.

-Je m'appelle Miro. Bienvenue dans le harem de l'Emir!

Duo passa en revue toutes les têtes présentes. Il était certain qu'à part les rires des jeunes filles qui s'amusaient "à la poupée", la joie ne planait pas dans l'air! Les autres faces étaient renfermées, moroses et déchues. Son attention fut de nouveau porté sur la gamine. Il demanda à Miro:

-Que fait-elle là?

-C'est une des filles de l'Emir Ich'Badal. Sa mère qui était une des favorites de l'émir est morte à l'accouchement. Depuis, ce sont les autres femmes qui s'en occupent!

-…dans un harem? Brillant lieu pour une fillette!

-L'émir conte en faire une de ses futurs épouses. Expliqua le jeune homme.

-Comment! S'exclama Duo. Sa propre fille? Mais c'est ignoble!

-Si tu crois que Ich'Badal se soucie de ça. C'est un homme sans scrupules, avides de plaisir et de sentiments nouveaux. Nous le détestons tous mais il faut se taire! D'autres, comme le défunt Adolf, on choisit la mort au lieu du déshonneur. Marc devait être normalement son remplaçant. … Pour ma part, je me plais ici, au palais, loin de la misère des rues d'Istanbul.

-Moi pas! Lança Duo. Je ne compte d'ailleurs pas assouvir cette espèce de porc turque qui épouse ses propres filles!

-T'évader? Impossible! As-tu l'intention de te tuer, aussi?

-La mort est quelque chose qui me sera hélas éternellement inconnu, je le crains.

La fillette avait quitté l'attroupement de femmes qui la maquillait et l'habillait pour s'approcher de Duo. Comme portée par un sixième sens, elle prit la main du soldat et lui dit:

- Emmène-moi, monsieur.

Duo fut tout d'abord troublé car la gamine était tout simplement adorable. Elle possédait une chevelure d'un noir profond et de grands yeux bleus cobalts qui faisaient penser à ceux de Heero. Il dut hélas répondre…

-Désolé. Peux pas!

…Avant de gravir les escaliers. Il adressa un signe d'adieu à Miro et à la fillette avant de sortir de la salle.

Après un quart d'heure où il continua ses recherches, il trouva enfin la porte métallique qu'il cherchait. Il y avait un boîtier de sécurité à côté de la porte.

-°Sécurité trop renforcée pour que ce soit un simple débarras. Bien. Maintenant que j'ai repérer les lieux, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Hee-chan débarque !°  
Le retour dans sa chambre fut hélas légèrement plus difficile. Il s'en fut de peu que deux gardes l'arrêtaient. Son agilité le sauva et il réussit à s'accrocher à un lustre au plafond. Quand il sauta sur le sol, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en découvrant devant lui la fille de l'émir.

-AAARRGH!

-Toi, tu es un espion. Dit la gamine et le regardant sans ciller.

-Euh… et si tu allais jouer, hein? Ton papa… enfin.. Ton époux doit s'inquiéter. '

-L'émir n'est pas gentil avec moi. Tu as l'air gentil. Tu ne veux pas m'emmener?

-C'est impossible. Je dois partir.

-S'il te plait? Fit-elle, les yeux brillants (chibi-eyes power!). Tu ne veux pas être mon papa? Je serais sage mais je ne veux pas rester ici.

Duo fondait intérieurement. Il aurait voulu sauver la gamine de cet horrible endroit mais risquait de mettre toute la mission en danger. Il fit une moue désolée avant de s'enfuir en courant. Le soir, un garde entra dans ses appartements et lui expliqua que bientôt, il devrait rejoindre l'Emir Ich'Badal pour passer la nuit avec lui. Quand l'homme fut parti, il se dirigea derrière la porte de la salle de bain et sortit de l'ourlet de son pantalon un émetteur.

-Heero?

-Oui. Répondit la voix de celui-ci dans l'oreillette.

-C'est ton mari chéri à l'appareil.

-J'avais remarqué, baka! Je ne te vois pas depuis mon arbre. Il n'y a même pas de lumière dans la chambre de l'émir.

-C'est parce que je n'y suis pas encore. J'ai repéré le "labo". Dans 5 minutes, lancement de l'opération.

-Ok. Communication terminée.

Le petit homme grassouillet l'attendait, au milieu de la pièce. Rien qu'a l'idée que cet espèce de demi-portion puisse le toucher, Duo sentit le dégoût s'emparer de lui. Comme il l'avait prédit, deux coupes de champagne les attendaient sur une petite table, à côté de sofa.

-Prenez place! Fit l'Emir tout en l'examinant avidement. Vos appartements vous plaisent-ils?

-Oui. Répondit Duo en s'asseyant. Vos gardes sont hélas bien impoli et ne m'ont rien apporté a boire.

-Servez-vous, servez-vous! Fit l'Emir en montrant les verres. … Quel âge avez-vous, jeune homme?

-J'ai eu 16 ans il y a quelques mois.

Duo approcha discrètement sa main de l'ourlet de son pantalon. Il l'y glissa et saisit entre ses doigts un cachet. Il dissout la pastille dans le verre du Turc avant de le lui tendre. Le gros le saisit et en but une gorgée. L'effet de ce somnifère puissant fut immédiat et l'émir s'écroula.

-Bon. Les choses sérieuses commencent à présent! Se dit Duo en se levant.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade:

-Hé, vous en bas!

Deux gardes dans le jardin relevèrent la tête:

-L'Emir vient d'avoir un malaise! Allez vite appeler un médecin!

Les deux sentinelles échangèrent quelques mots d'une voix apeurée avant de courir en direction de l'entrée principale. Duo se précipita dans la chambre, arracha les rideaux, les noua et balança le tout par dessus la terrasse. Aussitôt, quelqu'un commença à gravir le mur à l'aide des tissus. Trente secondes plus tard, la tête de Heero Yuy apparut.

-Hee-chan! Ca va?

-Hn. Ou est le labo?

-Suis-moi!

Ils traversèrent la chambre en silence jusqu'à la porte. Le soldat parfait s'arrêta quelque seconde devant le corps de l'émir pendant que son mari vérifiait le couloir désert.

-Est-ce que…? Commença Heero.

Mais il arrêta de poser sa question et rougit. Duo, interrogateur, insista:

-Oui?

- … il t'a… touché?

Un sourire paisible s'afficha sur le visage de Duo.

-°Et moi qui croyait qu'il s'en foutait bien.° Non! Il n'a eut pas eut le temps.

-Hn. Allons-y.

Après avoir évité les sentinelles et s'être retrouvés dans le dédale des couloirs, les deux agents débouchèrent devant la porte métallique. Heero brancha son laptop sur le boîtier de sécurité et obtenu le code après 30 secondes.

-C'est pas un peu trop facile? Demanda Duo alors que la porte coulissait doucement.

-L'émir ne se savait pas surveiller.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Leur attention fut aussitôt portée sur la personne qui travaillait au milieu de la pièce. Attirée par le bruit, elle tourna son visage et ils découvrirent…

-Une femme! S'exclama Duo.

La dite en question se saisit:

-Qui êtes vous! S'exclama t'elle en bondissant de sa chaise.

Heero se contenta d'avancer, de prendre la place de la femme apeurée et commença à injecter un virus dans l'ordinateur.

-Mais que faites-vous? S'écria la femme. Qui vous a permis d'entrer?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Toshiyuki! Nous sommes de votre côté. Nous sommes envoyés par l'armée de la Paix. Expliqua Duo.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette armée de la Paix! Je m'appelle madame Toshiyuki?

-Et bien… Je crois! Commença Duo en doutant. Sinon, comment vous appelleriez-vous?

-On a effacé ma mémoire. Expliqua t'elle. Du moins, en partie.

-Ninmu kanryo. Dit Heero en appuyant sur la dernière touche. Duo, tu as déposé tes bijoux?

-OOOoppps!

-Duo! Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas le temps! ..  
Il plaça rapidement ses bombes aux quatre coins de la salle sans oublier d'un posé une dans le boîtier même de l'ordinateur central.

-Ho non! S'exclama le professeur! Tout mon beau travail va être détruit!

-Ca vaut mieux, croyez-moi! Fit Duo en la saisissant par la main. Suivez-nous!

Alors qu'ils sortirent du laboratoire, une troupe de sentinelle, l'Emir en tête, apparurent au bout du couloir! Il cria des mots turcs en leur direction et aussitôt la horde de gardes commença à tirer. Heero, Duo et le professeur évitèrent les balles et se cachant derrière le coin du couloir.

-Que veulent-ils? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit? Demanda le professeur.

-Je ne parle pas arabe mais sûrement pas "venez prendre le thé avec nous" hélas! Dit Duo en dégainant ses sabres fétiches.  
Heero tira dans le tas tout en évitant les balles. Les gardes tombèrent alors que l'Emir appelait du renfort.

-On décolle! S'exclama Duo en fonçant droit dans la mêlé tout en lançant ses poignards.  
Au passage, il assomma l'Emir. Après 10 minutes de courses infernales, ils arrivèrent sain et sauf à la jeep qui les attendait devant la demeure de l'Emir. Alors qu'ils montèrent dedans, une nouvelle troupe arriva et commença à tirer.

-Encore! Ils peuvent pas se mettre en mode pause quelques secondes! Hurla Duo.

Une balle siffla et alla se planter dans l'épaule du professeur. Elle vacilla et Duo la rattrapa. Hélas, d'autres balles s'en suivirent et cette fois, ce fut 02 qui encaissa tout. Heero démarra la voiture et ils disparurent dans la nuit. Le professeur allongea le jeune homme natté sur la banquette et dit:

-Il est fort blessé! Une balle lui a peut être perforé le poumon!

-°Merde! Duo!°  
Quelques rues plus loin, le soldat parfait arrêta la jeep et descendit.

-Vous êtes fou? S'exclama le professeur. Nos ennemis peuvent débarquer d'un moment à l'autre!

-Il faut soigner mon coéquipier! Expliqua d'un ton ferme Heero en saisissant la trousse de soin dans le coffre.

-Faut pas… t'en faire… Heero. Murmura Duo, la respiration haletante. Dieu… veille sur …moi. Tu le… sais bien.

-Chuut. Fit-il. Ne parle pas.  
Il découvrit la plaie sanglante avec horreur.

-T'en fait…une… tête, Hee-chan… Souffla Duo. C'est si moche… que… ça?

Heero, impuissant, serra son époux contre lui, retenant difficilement quelques sanglots.

-Pleure pas… pleure pas. Je… ne laisserais pas… une simple balle…avoir raison de…

-Chuuut. Fit Heero en le berçant. Economise ton souffle.

_Comme je t'aime, mon ange  
__Que plus rien ne change  
__Je veux que tu me retiennes  
__Je voudrais juste m'arrêter là  
__Guérir toute ta peine et renaître avec toi_

Le professeur qui ne semblait pas du genre à se laisser abattre s'exclama:

-Allons! Remuez-vous, petit brun! Je vais le soigner!

Elle saisit des bandages et des bouteilles d'alcool.

-Ca va faire un peu mal! Avoua t'elle.  
Elle posa une ouate humide et désinfecta la blessure.

-WAAAAAAARRRRRGH! Hurla Duo. Shit! Ca fait un mal de chien!

-Taisez-vous un peu! Vous allez nous faire repérer. Quant a vous, petit brun.

-Hn. La coupa Heero. Je m'appelle Yuy.

-…démarrer la voiture et quittons cet endroit au plus vite.

Devant la mine septique de Heero qui ne voulait pas lâcher la main de Duo, elle continua:

-Je vais le soigner! Vous n'êtes de toute façon d'aucune aide en tant que spectateur! Ha diable! Voilà que les prisonniers doivent apprendre leur métier au soldat!

Alors qu'il s'exécuta enfin, Duo souffla à l'oreille du professeur:

-Faut…nous …excuser. On est marié depuis… 24H00… à peine. La vie de couple, c'est…de tout nouveau…pour nous.

Tout d'abord quelque peu étonné par cette étrange révélation, elle lui sourit ensuite tendrement et continua à appliquer l'anesthésiant sur la blessure. Duo respirait de plus en plus mal. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. En lui, il luttait intérieurement. Il savait que s'il fermait les yeux, plus jamais il ne pourrait les réouvrir.

-°Allez… Faut pas que je relâche. Je ne vais pas laisser Hee-chan veuf, quand même. Ce serait très méchant de ma part. Puis, je veux… ma maison. Une maison blanche avec des volet bleus… dans une banlieue verdoyante… en Amérique.°  
Il entendait au loin une porte claquée, des cris, des roulements de moteur. Puis… le noir total.

_Alors cet espace autour de moi,  
__Ce vide, cette lumière c'était donc toi_

* * *

_A suivre…  
_°mouhahaha!(rire diabolique) Je suis cruelle et j'adore ça!° lol!  
Merci de donner votre avis en postant une review,  
Bye,  
Flo-de-Miel.


	3. Adoption

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, couple 1x2x1, romance, songfic.

**Disclamers:** G-boys pas à moi. La song est de Nathalie Cardone (merde musicale dont seules les paroles sont intéressantes) et s'intitule « mon ange ».

**Réponses au reviews:**

Shinigamie Yui: Merci! Voici la suite/fin de cette fic. Mais c'est pas vrmt la fin en faite puisque ça continue! Bonne lecture, kisu too -K  
kamara62: Kamara je te remercie pour ta sincérité et les détails qui tu as mis dans cette review. C'est vrai que, à mon avis, il est peu probable de rester paralysé des jambes pdt 3 semaines et de retrouver ensuite toutes ses fonctions en deux jours de ré-apprentissage mais … en faite… j'y connais rien à la médecine!  
J'avais lu toutes tes fics sans le savoir et je les aies trouver aussi de toute bonne qualité!Mais à mon goût, tu en as fait trop peu! alors: continue! Kisu -K  
mimi-chou: merci. et moi aussi je suis a 100 pour 100 pour duoxheero! Bah ça se fait pas d'être aussi kawaïïï! Devrais payer des taxes avec tous le tps qui nous font perdre :p! Je peux rester des heures sur à lire du 01x02 voir 03x04.

Florinoir: en effet cette tactique fonctionne super bien et je parle en connaissance de cause ! Sinon; biensur que ya une suite! Elle s'intitule "ne me quittes plus". Merci pour tes encouragements sans cesse présent, Florinoir! Kisu -K

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Adoption.**

Heero se tenait debout devant le commandant Hertford. Son supérieur, assis derrière son bureau maculé de paperasse, était entrain de louer son nouvel exploit. Mais il ne prêtait nullement attention aux éloges qu'on lui faisait. Il ne pensait qu'à Duo. Duo, assis dans ce lit d'hôpital bien trop petit. Duo, masqué par les infirmières qui s'affairaient autour de son corps. Duo, salissant toujours les draps de son sang. Duo au corps couvert de perfusions. Duo…

**01! Gronda le commandant.**

Il revint soudainement dans la réalité, les yeux percutant ceux de son supérieur.

**Vous ne m'avez pas écouter, n'est ce pas!**

**Hn.** _(traduction: c'est vrai et j'en suis désolé mais vous comprenez mon mari est peut être entrain de mourir quelques portes plus loin alors si vous pouviez m'excuser cette absence, merci!)_

**Bien. Excusez-nous d'avoir interrompu vos vacances. Je vous remercie pour tout. Vous pouvez disposer.**

Heero se leva et quitta la pièce d'une démarche lourde. Il aurait dû appeler Quatre, Trowa Wufeï et Sally pour leur exposer la délicate situation mais n'en avait pas la force. Il s'affala donc sur une petite chaise, devant les deux portes battantes du bloc opératoire, et attendit. Attendit…

**°Duo… Reviens-moi! Je t'en supplie! Le petit soldat parfait ne peut pas vivre sans toi. Tu es ma drogue. Celle qui calmait mes blessures de cœur. Si tu ne reviens pas, ma vie se résumera à tuer pour la paix et la justice. Mais moi…? Quelle paix gagnerais-je? A quelle justice aurais-je droit? Même les compliments du général ne me font plus plaisir. Je suis las d'entendre leurs éloges. Je ne veux… que toi.°**

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le professeur Toshiyuki venait de s'installer à côté de lui. Elle ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état moralement que lui mais réussit au moins à engager le dialogue:

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune Yuy. Votre ami s'en sortira.**

**…**

**J'ai vu sa blessure, je sais de quoi je parle! … J'imagine que je dois vous remercier de m'avoir "sauvée". A vrai dire, je ne même sais pas si cela me rend heureuse, mai bon…!**

Heero commença enfin à trouver la conversation intéressante. Heureuse? Sa vision du bonheur restait trouble en lui. Peut être qu'une personne extérieure pourrait éclairer ses doutes, ses questions.

**Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas heureuse? Vous devriez, pourtant. Non?**

**On vient de m'apprendre que j'avais un mari, un certain Toya, dont j'ignorais l'existence. D'après l'armée de la Paix, on m'aurait effacé ma mémoire. J'avoue ne posséder que très peu de souvenirs. Je revois mon enfance, mon adolescence puis… trou noir! Enfin trou noir, c'est fort dire…! Il y a cet horrible labo pourvu d'un ordinateur, d'une chaise et d'un sonygramme inter-phonique. J'ai passé des jours entiers à y renter des donnés dans un état second.**

**Vous allez retrouver votre mari? Demanda Heero.**

**Non. Il est mort. Il a été tué lors de ma capture.**

**Désolé.**

**Non, c'est moi! Je parle, je marmonne et je vous mets mal à l'aise avec mes discussions de ville déprimée! **

**Qu'allez vous faire, alors?**

**Je ne sais pas. Me trouver une maison, loin des gens et de la ville. Quand j'aurais retrouvé une certaine sérénité par rapport à tout cela, je pourrai peut être envisager de côtoyer des nouvelles personnes. Vous devez me comprendre, vous qui êtes soldat.**

**…?**

**On se sent "à part". Avoir une vie normale dans nos conditions relèveraient du miracle.**

**Je comprends.**

**Mais je suis aussi persuadée qu'on peut toujours trouver le bonheur! Il suffit de le chercher. Et vous… Vous l'avez trouver auprès de votre coéquipier, si je ne m'abuse?**

**Oui. Mais à tout moment, je peux aussi le perdre. Avoua t'il en baissant la tête, dépité.**

La femme sembla compatissante envers Heero, si jeune, et pourtant déjà confronté à ce genre de situation normalement réserver tard dans la vie. Elle sentait en lui une profonde détresse, masquée par un mur de glace.

**Peut être devriez vous arrêter, Yuy? Stopper l'armée. Vous êtes encore si jeune.**

**J'y avais déjà songé avec Duo. Mais c'est notre nature de combattre. C'est comme une drogue.**

**Ca se soigne, vous savez! Fit La femme avec un grand sourire. Moi, par exemple, j'ai réussi à arrêter la cigarette!**

**Ce n'est pas drôle.**

**Mais je ne plaisante pas. Le problème c'est que je ne connais pas de patch contre "envie de combat". **

La porte à double battant s'ouvrit et un docteur apparu. Ce n'était pas Andropov1. Nous étions dans une base turque de l'armée de la paix, loin du QG centrale. Il s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir et nettoya ensuite ses mains imbibées de sang à un petit lavabo qui se trouvait accroché au mur du couloir. Heero bondit de sa chaise et alla demander des nouvelles de son mari.

**Comment va…?**

**Bien! Coupa l'homme. Il s'en sortira. Ce garçon est un coriace, piiiiooouuufff! Jamais vu ça! A peine éveillé qu'il nous sautait dessus! Il a faillit étrangler notre infirmière en croyant se trouver dans une base ennemie! Heureusement, nous l'avons ramené à la raison.**

01 soupira de soulagement.

**°Sauvé. Il est sauvé. Moi aussi. Nous sommes sauvés.° Je vais le voir.**

**Oui mais ne le réveillez surtout pas! Il a besoin de repos.**

Le professeur Toshiyuki venait d'être interpellée par un garde du bâtiment de l'armée de la Paix. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de quitter le pays au plus vite et de se mettre à l'abri dans une des nombreuses caches mises à sa disposition. Elle salua le soldat parfait d'un geste de la main et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître par la porte opposée. Sans doute ne se reverraient-ils jamais...

Heero entra dans le bloc opératoire jusqu'à la chambre de son époux. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et s'approcha du lit. Il n'osait pas allumer la lumière et c'est donc dans la pénombre qu'il chercha la main de 02. Quand il la trouva enfin, il entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens et murmura un discret "Aishiteru, Duo. Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre."

_Je savais qu'un jour je finirais  
__A force d'y croire à te retrouver  
__Ma chance c'est que tu es là devant moi  
__Alors cette fois je veux rester  
__Ne plus croire que si j'aime  
__On va m'abandonner_

Le lendemain, quand Duo ouvrit les yeux, il compris aussitôt à qui appartenait la main endormie qui tenait la sienne. Il se redressa doucement et s'adossa sur son lit. Découvrant avec horreurs les perfusions placées dans ses bras, il les arracha d'un coup sec et réveilla par la même occasion à réveiller son mari:

**Hi, my sleeper lover.**

Le soldat parfait se redressa et s'étira puis posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du blessé.

**Tu n'aurais pas dû enlever tes perfusions.**

**Parce que tu ne l'aurais pas fait, peut être? Comment va le professeur Toshiyuki?**

**Saine et sauve, envoyée dans une cache jusqu'à ce que l'affaire se tasse. La mission a brillamment réussit, ne t'en fait pas.**

**Ouf! J'ai eu peur d'avoir tout fait foiré.**

**Tu as été parfait, comme d'habitude.**

**Quel gentil compliment ! C'est le deuxième depuis qu'on se connaît, tu sais.**

**Hn?**

**Vrai. Le premier, se fut lorsque la fille de Treize avait enlevé Réléna, tu te souviens? On avançait, avec une navette, droit vers une horde d'armure mobile qui nous mitraillait et je réussissais à éviter leurs attaques.**

**Oui, je me rappelle parfaitement. Le coupa Heero. Tu m'as regardé et tu m'as dit "je suis balèze, non?" Et je t'ai répondu…**

**…"Je compte depuis toujours sur tes prouesses." Finit Duo, un sourire aux lèvres. Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir, tu sais! Tu as dit que je faisais des prouesses! A l'époque, un compliment de ta part et c'était déjà plus que le nirvana!**

**J'ai été troublé par ta réponse, d'ailleurs. Avoua Heero.**

Duo prit un regard pensif. Il ne se souvenait plus de ses paroles, après.

**Et qu'est ce que j'avais dit, au juste? Demanda t'il au soldat parfait.  
Heero répondit en fermant les yeux, comme pour goûter pleinement à se souvenir.**

**Tu as dit: "Ca y est. Maintenant, je suis content pour la journée!".**

Duo approcha son visage du sien et baisa tout doucement, avec une lenteur profitable, les lèvres du jeune homme. Il lui fit ensuite un tendre sourire en éloignant sagement son visage du sien avant de s'informer à nouveau:

**Et l'émir?**

**Il va être arrêté.**

Duo repensa à Marc, Miro puis à la pauvre fillette. Sans doute son destin ne serait-il très glorieux. Il fit glisser ses jambes au bord de son lit et essaya de se relever. Heero l'empêcha.

**Tu es encore trop faible. Trancha t'il en le repoussant sur son matelas.**

**Je vais très bien! Se plaignit le jeune homme natté avant de sauté sur le sol. Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu t'en fais pour moi?**

**Baka!**

**Moi aussi je t'aime!**

**Tu devrais peut être prendre des midé.. des modic.. médi…**

**Médicaments? Questionna Duo.**

**Oui, c'est ça.**

**°C'est effrayant. On dirait que ce mot n'a jamais fait partie de son vocabulaire ' ° Non, je me sens vraiment bien, Heero. Ne t'inquiète pas! J'ai juste envie de marcher.**

**Hn. Fit-il, sa tête effectuant un bref mouvement de tête.**

Il lui prit alors le bras et l'entraîna dans les couloirs. Pendant quelques minutes, ils discutèrent de choses simples et apaisantes en avançant doucement. Alors qu'ils longeaient une baie vitrée au premier étage des bâtiments de l'armée de la Paix, Duo s'arrêta soudain et colla son nez contre la fenêtre.

**Tu joues au poisson? Se moqua Heero.**

**Regarde! Là!**

Et il pointa son doigt vers des camions noirs appartenant au service de l'armée de la Paix qui se garaient en contre-bas. De nombreuses personnes, toutes menottées, en descendaient sous haute surveillance. 02 avait aussitôt reconnu la fille de l'émir. Il courut, dévala les escalier et s'empressa ainsi jusqu'à l'entré de la base suivit par Heero quelque peu perplexe. Quand ils furent arrivés dehors, 01 lui demanda:

**Mais ou est ce que tu cours comme ça?**

**Ils ont arrêté la fille de l'émir! Mais cette gamine est adorable et innocente!**

**Parce que tu la connais!**

**Ben… Ouais! On peut dire ça!**

Il arrivèrent devant le convoie qui marchait droit sur eux et stoppèrent la marche.

**Arrêter!Ordonna Duo.**

**Agent Maxwell? Que se passe t'il? Demanda un des gardes qui escortait les prisonniers.**

**Vous avez dans vos prisonniers une enfant!**

**Oui. Nous savons. Mais nous avons reçu l'ordre d'arrêter l'émir et tout ses proches.**

**Relâchez l'enfant! Continua Duo.**

**Mais…**

Duo n'attendit pas la réponse. Il se dirigea droit vers la fillette qui le reconnu aussitôt et alla se blottir dans ses bras quand il s'accroupit. 02 la releva et dit:

**Vous croyez vraiment que c'est un criminel dangereux? Elle est inoffensive!**

**Agent 02, je sais que l'estime qu'on vous porte est grande et que vous avez toutes les faveurs de l'armée de la Paix mais… qu'allez-vous en faire, au juste?**

Duo n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

**Euh…!** °o°'

**Baka! Fit Heero en s'approchant de lui. Dépose cette gosse et laisse là avec les autres. L'armée de la Paix sera très bien s'en occuper!**

**Mais, Hee-chan! Regarde-la!**

Et il lui tendit la fillette qui se laissa faire comme un ours en peluche. Ses deux yeux cobalt brillaient tels des saphirs. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire "aide-moi!". Mais c'était mal connaître Heero Yuy-je-suis-un-cœur-de-glace que de croire qu'il se laisserait émouvoir. Il se contenta d'examiner le corps pendant de la fillette avec mépris avant de dire:

**Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on l'adopte!**

**Mais Hee-chan… Imagine le futur désastreux qui l'attend! Otage à 6 ans, c'est dramatique comme destinée! On pourrait lui offrir une vie meilleure que ça!**

**Duo! Nous sommes encore trop jeunes pour s'occuper d'un enfant! On a que 10 ans de plus qu'elle! S'exclama Heero.**

Le garde s'approcha et dit:

**Nous avons un horaire a respecté. Que dois-je faire?**

**Emmène les autres otages et laisse la fillette. Dit Duo. Nous la ramènerons plus tard si Heero n'a pas changé d'avis.**

**Je ne changerai jamais d'avis! Rétorqua t'il aussitôt.**

**Je ne puis qu'obéir. Déclara le garde. Je continuerai donc sans la fillette mais garder là sous haute sécurité et allez poser votre requête au commandent qui se charge de la détention des otages. Que la Paix soit avec vous! Fit-il en tapant son poing contre son torse.**

01 lui répondit en effectuant le même geste alors que Duo serrait déjà la petite en souriant dans ses bras.

**Rentrons ou elle va avoir froid! Conseilla le jeune homme natté en souriant à l'enfant.**

**Heero les suivit trois pas en arrière.**

**°S'il croit que je vais accepter, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. C'est mon devoir de garder une certaine rigidité. Duo est du genre à prendre des décisions hâtives dont il ne connaît pas les conséquences. C'était pareil avec Deathscyte et il n'a pas changé. °**

Arrivé dans le hall du bâtiment –qu'on aurait put comparer au hall d'un petit aéroport- Duo assit la fillette sur une des chaises alignées en rang. Il lui dit:

**Tu as faim, soif?**

Elle fit "non" de la tête puis demanda d'une petite voix naïve:

**Tu es mon nouveau papa?**

Duo fondait intérieurement. Il se tourna vers Heero pour lui lancer un regard à la "tu vois? Nous sommes déjà inséparables!" Mais seuls les yeux froids du soldat parfait lui répondirent.

**Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda 02 à l'enfant.**

**Je sais pas… Répondit-elle d'une petite voix timide.**

**On va te trouver un nom, ne t'en fait pas! Lui promis 02 et posant un indexe sur sa joue. Tu sais de quelle nationalité ta mère était?**

**…?**

**Si elle venait d'un pays différent du tien…?**

**Allomende.**

**Allemagne, tu veux dire?**

**Elle fit "oui" de la tête.**

**Hee-chan…? Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle te ressemble?**

**Pourquoi tu dis ça? Répliqua t'il.**

**Elle a les mêmes yeux que toi… et la curieuse manière de répondre par le moins de mots possibles!**

**Baka! Réfléchis! Où habitera t'elle?**

**Ce n'est pas un problème. Nous envisagions justement de créer notre petit "chez nous". On a bien assez d'argent pour payer une "jeune fille opère" quand on ne sera pas là puis aussi, elle devra aller à l'école.**

**Non!**

Le garde avec qui ils avaient parlé quelques minutes plus tôt arriva en courant et dit:

**Le commandant est assez désappointé parce qu'il manque un otage! Il voudrait être éclairé sur cette histoire d'enfant! Quelle est votre décision? Vous l'adopter?**

**C'est NON! Rugit Heero.**

**C'est oui! S'exclama aussitôt Duo. Vous! Fit-il en désignant le garde. Attendez quelques instants ici et veillez sur la gamine pendant que je parle à mon coéquipier.**

Duo se tourna deux secondes vers l'enfant, s'accroupit face à elle et lui murmura:

**Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviens dans deux minutes… histoire de le convaincre. ;-)**

Il se releva, se dirigea vers son mari et l'empoigna fermement avec le coude.

**Hé! Protesta Heero.**

**Viens, Hee-chan. Il faut qu'on parle!**

Il l'entraîna vers une salle de conférence déserte, y entra puis referma la porte derrière eux.

**Qu'est ce que…?**

**Hee-chan! Je te propose un petit round, ok? Le vainqueur pourra choisir la solution qu'il pense la meilleure…**

**Tu veux te battre? Fit Heero, perplexe, tout ensachant que, à ses conditions, il gagnerait sûrement.**

**Mais qui te parle de se battre? Fit Duo, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres en s'approchant avec une grâce féline sur sa future victime. Il y a d'autre manière de gagner. Susurra t'il en effleurant le soldat parfait aux creux de son aine.**

**Duo tu ne…!**

Cinq minutes plus tard, Duo ressortit de la salle en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la porte, un sourire triomphale aux lèvres. Il se précipita vers l'enfant, sa natte battant sur ses reins, la saisit et la fit tournoyer en disant:

**On te garde!**

La petite fille rit de bonheur car elle savait que, quoique lui réservait l'avenir, elle serait heureuse avec Duo. Heero les rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, les joues en feu et les cheveux en bataille. Il fit un signe approbateur envers le garde qui s'en alla aussitôt prévenir son supérieur. Après avoir régler la question avec le commandant qui ne put refuser leur demande, Duo et Heero prirent une jeep dans les garages du bâtiment. 02 s'empressa de téléphoner à Quatre et à Trowa qui accueillir la nouvelle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

**Et où allez-vous, maintenant? Demanda Quatre.**

**En Amérique! Répondit Duo avec plein d'enthousiasme. Nous sommes d'accord Heero et moi pour trouver une maison là-bas! Puis la petite sait parler américain, ce qui lui facilitera la vie!**

**C'est loin du Luxembourg! Fit Quatre d'une voix éteinte.**

**En effet, c'était dans la campagne luxembourgeoise que le descendant des compagnie Winner avait décidé de faire sa vie avec Trowa.2**

**On se reverra quand même, ne t'en fait pas! Répondit Duo. On vous invitera, toi, Trowa, Wuffy et Sally à passer quelques jours dans notre nouvelle demeure.**

**J'attends l'invitation avec impatiente. Au faite, comment s'appelle l'enfant?**

**Heero et moi l'avons baptisée Hélène, en commémorationde sœur Helen.**

**DUO! Hurla la voix impatiente de Heero au volant de la jeep. Tu viens!**

**Quat-Chan, je te laisse! Mon petit mari s'impatiente.**

**A bientôt, Duo!**

**Bye-bye!**

Il raccrocha le combiné avant de courir vers la voiture qui l'attendait, le moteur grondant. Il s'assit à côté d'Heero qui ne semblait pas d'humeur causante.

**Hee-chan… Tire pas cette tête! Nous sommes tous les deux vainqueurs, tu verras.  
Et il lui posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Heero le regarda et répondit:**

**Tu as intérêt à avoir raison.**

**J'ai toujours raison! I love you.**

**Hn. Aishiteru.**

Et il démarra en trombe, quittant le hangar des armées de la paix. Hélène, assise à l'arrière de la jeep, avait regardé la scène, perplexe. Mais elle aurait tout le temps d'apprendre et de comprendre, n'est-ce-pas?

Tout est contraire et est doté pourtant d'un sens si prévisible… C'est ça, l'amour.

_Comme je t'aime, mon ange  
Que plus rien ne change  
Je veux que tu me retiennes  
Je voudrais juste m'arrêter là  
Guérir toute ta peine et renaître avec toi_

_OWARI._

* * *

**Cette fic' peut être lue séparément des autres mais fait néanmoins partie d'un cycle. Il serait préférable de les découvrir dans le bon ordre. Le plus facile est de cliquer sur mon pseudo (tout en haut de la page) pour voir l'ensemble de ses fics.**

**cycle:  
-A plaies ouvertes  
-Wedding Wing  
-Le souffle de nos vies (c'est ici!)  
-Ne me quittes plus**

1 Doc' Andropov est celui qui a diagnostiqué la paralysie et les attouchements que Duo avait subit dans la fic "à plaies ouvertes".

2 Voir la fic "Wedding Wing".

* * *

Waa! Merci a tout ceux qui ont lu cette ic jusqu'ai bout. Perso c'est celle que je déteste le plus par rapport au cyvle °-°! Je trouve que le scénario n'est pas bien cadré, que l'adoption devait être l'élément principale mais que, au fond, on ne le retrouve qu'à la fin! 

Mais je vous promet de me défoncer pour la fic suivante! Ce sera la meilleure du cycle! (enfin, ce seraà vous de juger aussi!)  
See you soon!

Flo-de-Miel.


End file.
